The Night Before
by Jelsi4Life
Summary: Jason Cross was a good kid he finds up the courage to talk to the girl of his dreams but he wakes up the nest few days remembering nothing when he talks to her she tells him shes pregnant to top it off he was a person sending them threatining phone calls


Peter Young 5-10-2006

Period 1 English

"The Night Before"

My story takes place in a simple little town in the state of Ohio. It may not be the biggest, but it's sure as heck not the smallest. People here like to keep themselves and leave others alone. That is except if it's down at the high school that is. I guess that people here aren't the cruelest people in the world but there sure as hell as not the nicest.

My name is Jason Styles and I thought I had a pretty normal life until that fatal night. I guess that being a Varsity wrestler and LT. Colonel in JROTC helped a little. I guess I wasn't like every one who liked trashing the town. I took the opposite approach and did some community service in and out of school. You know things like cleaning up parks, working at the hospital, working at the retirement home, or waling for march of dimes, you know things like that.

I also thought I had a great load of friends. Like me most of my friends did sports. We went parting after drill or wrestling meets. Liked just hanging out on the weekend. Went on cool trips with each other every know and then.

I guess I could have my fair pick of any girl I wanted. I guess that my popularity had something to do with that. I just had it easy way with the girls in my school. I guess that has to do with my dad always telling me to always to just be yourself and you 'll never go wrong. You could say that I had the girl thing and school wired.

But you know I was never one of those guys who was with a girl just because of my reputation. The whole thing seemed kind of over rated to me. Why be with some one who you cared for but was only with you for what you can give her. I guess that I wasn't like my friends who dated any hot thing that moved. It's like my dad told me before he died follow your heart and be true to yourself and the right girl will come along.

I was and never will be the type of guy that picks on someone just because I play sports. Because I never wanted to be a jerk to people. I f I did that then I wouldn't be me. Maybe it's because I got picked on when I was a kid. And if I picked on people I might be just like those kids who picked on me.

Ever have those incredible days that ends so perfectly. Of course you have, every one does. It's one of those days that you never forget. The only difference between my perfect day and yours is that you can remember the whole thing. Now let me tell about the night my life got flip turned upside down, if only I could remember it.

Chapter 1

I didn't care for girls as much as my friends did. It just wasn't priority # 1 for me. As I told you before I just didn't date girls because they knew who I was. As I said before if I did that then I wouldn't be me. I didn't care for girls, I only cared for that one girl.

Chapter 2

What is the name of my one special girl you ask Ashley Baker? Ashley was the girl of my dreams. I was in love with her since the first day I had saw her. Ashley was one of the managers on the wrestling team. I was crazy about Ashley and nothing my friends could have said could've made my feelings for her change.

Chapter 3

I may have been a Varsity wrestler and Lt. Colonel In JROTC but that didn't really help me with Ashley. Ashley was down to earth person and care about about people's reputations. She was just a very really easy person to talk to. But when ever I tried to talk to her words really didn't come out as intended. I tried to tell her how I felt about her millions of times, but I could never get up the courage to tell her.

Chapter 4

I decided that I was going to tell her how I felt at Drew Williams big party the weekend of after our team won states in wrestling. Got home from wrestling practice I went home. Then I got a shower, got dressed and left for the party. I drove to Drew's in my truck with some guys on the team and the rest of them followed us, like Kyle, Sidney, Brad, Drew, Sohn, Bates, Vince, Trout, Bodge, Kruse, Vince, Carl, John,Frank, Usmon, Devin, Davon, Dwayne, Rich, and Alex. I was finally going to tell Ashley how I felt about her.

Chapter 5

I got to the party told the guys I'm go look get a drink and they didn't really care. Then I went and started looking for Ashley right away. After a while a wasted searching, I started to drink a little. And then I went upstairs to walk around the house I saw Ashley sitting on Drew's parents bed looking so sad. I decided that I finally had my chance to tell Ashley.

Chapter 6

I went into the room and sat right on the bed next to her and asked her what was wrong. She said that she got thrown into the pool by bates and trout. I said why would they do that to someone as beautiful as you. She asked me why I said that and I asked her if she knew my name and she said yes. I told her just incase you forgot my name is Jason Styles and I've loved you since the first time I ever saw you, and she said that was the most beautiful thing anyone had ever said to her and then she kissed me. That was the last thing I remember.

Chapter 7

Well that we're things started to get weird. I woke up in my bed with no recollection of what happened with Ashley and how I got there. Then my mom comes in and says get ready for school. I asked her what day it was and she said it was Monday. I asked how I got home and she said Bodge and Devin dropped me off in their car. I got ready and went to school trying to figure out what happened at the party with Ashley.

Chapter 8

As soon as got to school I went and looked for Ashley. I went to my locker and what do you know she comes up kisses me and says I missed you baby. I asked her what the hell happened at the party. But before she could answer her friends came and swept her away from me. I was left the with the rest of the day wondering what happened between me and Ashley.

Chapter 9

I talked to Bodge and Devin during the day. They said that I was so wasted after the party. I thanked them for giving me a ride home from the party they said no problem. Then they asked me why Ashley was wearing my class ring and told them I thought that I gave to her last night. Then told them that I guess we're going out now and told them I was going to go look for Ashley.

Chapter 10

It was the end of the day and Ashley said that we would go back to her house. The ride only took us a couple of minutes then we went directly to her room. I guess I was shocked that I was even with her in her room talking. I again asked her what had happened at the party after I had told her I loved her. She said that we made love and I asked her if I was any good and she said that it was the best experience of her life. I was happy and sad at the same time because I was happy that we did it but I was said that I didn't get to experience it.

Chapter 11

Then I asked her if that was all that she wanted to tell me and she said no. Get ready for the really big bombshell folks she says I'm also Pregnant. Well is that all, what do you mean that you're pregnant I say. I ask how can you be pregnant we only had sex a couple of days ago and she said that she just knew that she was. Then I asked if the baby was mine and she said yes since I was her first.

Chapter 12

I told her I had to go and told her that I'd call her and told her I'd drive her to school tomorrow. The next day I picked heather up and we went to school and nothing unusual happened. We went to all her classes and the only thing that people knew about us that we we're going out. After school I went to wrestling practice and the guys asked me why I was going out with Ashley. I told them it was because I was in love which I was so it wasn't a lie.

Chapter 13

The first couple months we're great for me and Ashley. We really started to get to know each other. I could feel that this was really love. It was like my dad told me before he died follow your heart and be true to your self son and the right girl will come along. I guess that not even paradise couldn't even last forever.

Chapter 14.

About 4 months after we stared dating we stared to get some disturbing calls. Some guy saying that if I didn't dump Ashley that something bad would happen. I told Ashley not worry about it. Also that I would handle it, I asked her if she knew who it was and she said it was her ex-boyfriend Dan.I was going to set this guy this guy straight.

Chapter 15

As soon as I got to school with Ashley I went to have a talk with Dan, I asked Devin if he could stay with her why I go talk to her. I see Dan and I go and talk to him. I want you to stop calling us. He said he was just getting back what was his. Don't you ever talk about Ashley that she's my girlfriend not a piece of meat. Then he says that if I don't dump Ashley that he will tell everyone that Ashley is pregnant with my baby and I told him go ahead who are they going to believe a star athlete and his perfect girlfriend or a jealous boyfriend. Then he says well have your way.

Chapter 16

I went and talked to Ashley about. I told her that he threatened me to her. And that if I didn't he'd tell people that we're pregnant. I told her that I didn't care if he told. I would love her all the same.

Chapter 17

Two months went by with Dan still calling us and Ashley still scared. Then one day me and Ashley went to school and as soon as we got there people we're giving us dirty looks. Saying things like tramp, hoe, bitch, gold digger to Ashley. And girls saying what a waste of a perfectly good man, and call me once you dump her. I go up and ask Devin and Bodge what with everyone and he hit me.

Chapter 18

I asked him what was that for and he said that was getting Ashley pregnant. I told him what was he talking about. He said that Dan showed us the tape. You just said those things so you could get in her pants, you make me sick. I said if loving Ashley and the baby is a crime you can kill me.

Chapter 19

After that we got nothing but dirty looks. Every body gave us a hard time. We we're started to get worried. Because Ashley was close to her due date. And because Dan still wouldn't give up on the calls. There we hoped that out wait Dan long enough for the baby to be born.

Chapter 20

I was driving with Ashley one day and she screamed and said that her water broke. I stepped on it and we we're on our way to the hospital. But on our way we got hit by a car, not a hard guess to figure out that it was Dan. With Ashley screaming and going into labor I some how got her into a abounded house.

Chapter 21

After a couple of minutes Dan bursts through the door with a gun. I say Dan what are you doing, and he said getting Ashley and the baby after I stole them from him. I said you're crazy, she loves me and the baby not you your nuts. Then he said your lying if I can't have them then know one can. He shoots the gun but I jump in front of the bullet.

Chapter 22

Then he says I'm sorry it has to be like this Ashley we could have been happy, but if I can't have you then no one can. Then before Dan can shoot the gun Devin and Bodge rushes in and shoot him before he can. I say that I owe you guys, but they say it's their fault because they should have never believed Dan. Then after that Ashley gives birth to what is now Jason Jr.

Chapter 23

Then I say after that I say to Ashley there one thing left what's that she says will you marry me. She says left with what energy she has left. And one year later we finished high school and we we're married. It's been two years since that fatal night but the funny thing the one thing I'll never forget in high school is "The Night Before

The End

Written By Peter Young


End file.
